1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lenses, and particularly to a lens with sapphire substrate and a lens module including the lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Lenses are typically made of glass or plastic. However, the hardness, strength, and weather resistance of the lenses are often less than satisfactory. As such, cameras employing the lenses cannot be used in hostile environment conditions.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens and a lens module, which can overcome the limitations described.